


Quickie

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ear play, Eating her out from behind, F/M, Female Perspective, POV First Person, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Turtleneck Sweater, from behind, romantic sex, soft, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A quick fuck.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

I hear him long before I feel him. The sound of his bare feet shuffling against the wooden floor reaches me long before I can feel his strong hairy arms wrap around my slender waist in a bear hug. I breathe in his smells as he embraces me. Sweat, dirt and forest all mix together to a blend that can only be described as him. I don’t need to look over my shoulder to know he’s only in his underwear. He presses his slightly dry lips against the nape of my neck in a soft kiss.  
“Hello sweetie,” he says very gently, his hot breath against my skin making me shiver, before giving my neck another soft kiss.  
“Hello dear, finished outside?” I ask, not looking up from what I was doing. The pen in my hand still gracefully flowing over the paper.  
An affirmative noise comes from his throat as he continues to lightly kiss my bare neck. A light but sudden nibble on one of my earlobes makes me gasp and leaves a noticeable scrawly line on the otherwise spotless paper, my concentration momentarily interrupted.

I hear him chuckling softly at my reaction before he kisses my exposed shoulder blades as he presses his muscular body against mine. I feel something poke against my rear and suppress a slight smile on my lips when I realize what it is. He continues to rain light kisses over my shoulders and exposed upper back. The gray knitted sweater that I’m wearing looks oversized on my slender body, being one of his old ones, and barely clings onto my shoulders which leaves most of that area and my neck exposed to his affections.

He begins to tease my ears again, blowing on the sensitive pointed tips before giving them a slight nibble. Despite being ready for it I whimper softly every time and I put down the pen I hold in my hand before I make another mistake. My hands balling into tight fists as I press them into the table.

I feel his hands unwrap from my midriff and gives my rear a rough but loving squeeze before they slip underneath the sweater. I bite my lower lip to suppress a sharp gasp as his calloused hands, which feel like fine sandpaper against my bare skin, slowly slide up my waist towards my chest.

He cups my small breasts in his palms, giving my nipples a gentle tweak between his fingers. A soft moan slips past my lips as I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder, exposing even more of my shoulder and neck to him, which he starts to shower with kisses once more. His teeth grazing over my exposed neck like a predator going in for the kill sends a naughty shiver up my spine. I being to feel my freckled cheeks flush with heat as his attention starts to warm up my body.

Underneath the sweater his hands are still slowly fondling my small but sensitive breasts, rolling them softly in his palms like pieces of dough. My hardened nipples rub against his palms, sending warm waves of pleasure from my chest and through my body. I begin to feel a tingle building up between my legs and I unconsciously rub my thighs together.

I let out a meek whimper as I feel his hands give my breasts a final loving squeeze before they gently slip away. The feeling of his rough hands as they slide down my back sends shivers of delight up my spine and I moan as his nails gently scrape against my skin as the hands travel downwards towards my panty clad rear.

A light kiss on one of my butt cheeks is followed by another and another as he showers that part of my body with affection while his hands slowly caress my legs and thighs. I am by incredibly aroused from his teasing and I am sure he can see the large wet spot on my underwear.

I giggle as I feel him slowly pull off my underwear with his teeth. The garment slides downwards my slender legs until they land at my feet. With a gentle push on the inside of my thighs he spreads my legs slightly, exposing my aroused sex to the open air and to him.

I hear him shuffle around behind me and when I look down I see his pale blue eyes looking up back up at me from between my legs with a naughty look in them. He moves his lips closer towards my crotch as he grips my thighs with his strong firm hands. My knees quiver slightly as I feel his tongue run up and down the length of my sex.

His oral attentions has me very quickly panting heavily and I’m leaning on my hands as my entire body burns with arousal. He sucks gently on my exposed clit and I have to steady myself to avoid falling over as I feel my legs are about to give out underneath me as he does. A quiet moan passing by my lips as he begins flicking the tip of his tongue against the button rapidly, the motion sending lightning bolts up my spine and it feels like I’m seeing stars behind my eyes. I grip the table edge hard as he keeps up his relentless assault on my nethers with his mouth as his hands caress and grope my rear.

My breathing is ragged and heavy and I feel like I’m on the verge of climax when he suddenly stops and moves behind up me again. I let out a weak mewl as he does. I was so close to release and my knees are shaking underneath me as I struggle to stay upright, my hands pressed against on the table to prevent me from toppling over as I feel my entire body buzzing with pleasure.

I start to turn around despite my unsteady legs, expecting that it was my turn to return the favour to him but he stops me with a hand on my shoulder. His arms hold me by my midriff again as he embraces me again. His stiff member is sandwiched between us and I can almost feel the warmth emanating from it as he rubs it up and down the cleft of my rear for a moment. He very gently raises me up on my toes. I feel the head of his member separating my lower lips slightly as it rubs against them.

As he sinks inside me I gasp sharply and he stops. I look over my shoulder at him, he looks at me with worry clearly visible in his eyes. To him he might be of average size but to me he feels big. A slight nod of my head affirms him that I’m okay and he begins to slowly sink his member deeper inside me again. I moan softly as I feel myself getting very slowly filled up by him, behind me I can hear him groan as well.

He starts off very slowly, his hips moving gently to thrust his member in and out while his hands hold onto mine. There are day we would’ve had rutted against each other like animals in heat. But today is not such a day.

I lean back against him, nuzzling in close to his bare chest. I look upwards and my green eyes look into his pale blue ones before our lips meet in a soft kiss. His tongue probes the inside of my mouth before it starts to dance with mine. His hands have now left my hips and are slowly wandering up my body towards my still sweater clad breasts. He grasps them firmly over the sweater, the sensation of the coarse wool against my sensitive nipples makes me moan into his mouth. My idle arms wrap around his neck for stability as I pull myself even closer to him.

A small string of saliva connects our lips for a brief moment after our lips have disconnected. I let out a squeak and see a brief smile on his lips as his member hits one of my sensitive spots. He begins to shower me with kisses again and one of hands go down to between my legs and begins to play with my clit. The sudden stimulation sending lightning bolts through my body. I can feel myself going closer and closer towards the much needed climax.

My breathing is short and clipped and my body is burning with pleasure and I lean forward on the table, ignoring the stack of papers on top of it, as his slow but purposeful thrusting continues. I gasp at the sensation of my hard nipples being pressed against the sweater and the table. His hands around my waist again for leverage while occasionally groping my firm rear. Despite the two of us most likely teetering on the edge of release he does not pick up speed and continues his slow and gentle pace in an effort to maximise the sensation.

All that comes from between my lips now is various moans and squeals as I feel myself teetering closer and closer to the edge. A hand drags through my short raven black hair and then a pair of fingers slowly caress the tip of one of my ears. A shudder of delight runs through my entire body followed by a long moan. This prompts the same treatment of my other ear, the fingertips slowly sliding up and down the sensitive tips.

My body goes rigid as the climax suddenly explodes and flows through my body like a massive tidal wave. My toes curl and my fingernails bite into my palms as my breath is caught in my throat momentarily. Behind my closed eyes I see nothing but exploding stars. My hips twitch and I can feel the muscles working to clamp down on his member. Behind me I hear him growl, a sign that he was now about to climax as well. A final hard and deep thrust, something that sends even more waves of pleasure through me, and slight throb tells me has shot his load inside me.

I feel a brief moment of emptiness as he pulls out, causing me to whimper. My entire body is tingling with post-orgasmic bliss. I barely register him sweeping me up in his arms before I collapse onto the floor and gently carries my limp and sweaty over to the nearby sofa.  
“Thank you sweetie,” I manage to mumble wearily as he puts me down.  
I feel my consciousness slowly beginning to fade. He kisses me on the cheek.  
“You’re welcome dear,” he says softly into my ear, “Now rest a little and I’ll start with dinner.”  
The last thing I hear before falling asleep is the sound of his bare feet shuffling against the wooden floor as he walks away.


End file.
